Mine
by Lenay
Summary: Traducción: John va a una cita. Sherlock no está contento. [Johnlock]


**Autor**:oftigersandmagpies

**Link**: /s/8360219/1/

**Traducción autorizada**.

* * *

**Mine**

Sherlock pasó sus largos y delgados dedos sobre la suave carne de su axila, inhalando profundamente por la nariz.

Seguramente, unos cuantos parches serían suficientes. ¿Era este un problema para tres parches? ¿O cuatro?

John se iba a enojar. John siempre se molesta cuando Sherlock utiliza más de un parche. Pero un sólo parche no iba a funcionar. Él sólo tendría que enojarse entonces. _John_. Maldito John. En su _cita_.

Sherlock estaba tumbado en el sofá en bata y unos pantalones holgados. Miró fijamente al techo, en realidad sin notarlo, mirando a través en lugar de a ello. Su sangre bombeaba con furia. Podía sentir la comezón en sus brazos por los parches. Esa necesidad. Hizo que su piel se erizara.

¿Con qué derecho lo hizo John? ¿Saliendo a una cita y dejando a Sherlock tan solo y tan _aburrido_? Y la cita ni si quiera era con una mujer remotamente interesante. Todas ellas eran lo mismo: tediosas, estúpidas, aburridas. Sin embargo él decidió darles su atención. Él escogió salir con ellas en lugar de quedarse con Sherlock. Él _las_ escogió.

Sherlock apretó los dientes. ¿Qué pensaba John? ¿Quién era esta vez? ¿Otra profesora? ¿O una camarera en esta ocasión? Lo mismo de siempre. Riéndose, jugando con un mechón de cabello, coqueteando idiotamente. Ellas _usaban_ a John para una cena y unas copas. Lo peor era que, a veces usaban a John de nuevo por la noche. Esas eran las noches en las que Sherlock, realmente, no podía dormir. Pensar en John, desnudo y descubierto, con una mujer que apenas conoce mientras se presiona contra él. Haciéndolo sonreír. Haciéndolo gemir. Haciéndolo feliz. El estómago de Sherlock se revolvió.

Esperaba que esa noche no fuese una de esas noches. Aunque, se perfilaba a ser una. John no había respondido a ninguno de sus mensajes. A él le gustaba esa chica. Sherlock le envió mensajes en cinco ocasiones desde que lo había dejado. No hubo respuesta. El silencio era una tortura.

Sherlock alzó las manos y juntó los dedos debajo de la barbilla. Él no iba a ser capaz de dormir hasta que John llegase a casa. Solo. Y si John no llegase solo a casa... Sherlock no lo quería ni considerar. Tener la imagen mental de todas las cosas que John hizo con la mujer cuando llegara acompañado. Era demasiado.

¿Qué derecho tenían? ¿Esa _mujer_? John era amigo de Sherlock. El blogger de Sherlock. El médico de Sherlock. De Sherlock. John era suyo. ¿Por qué no veían eso? Era perfectamente obvio.

Sherlock suspiró y alargó su brazo hacia la caja de los parches en la mesa de café. La tomó y sacó sólo un parche, girándolo entre sus dedos ágiles, descartando la caja en el suelo, junto a él. Con un gruñido, despegó la protección y aplicó el lado adhesivo en la piel de su antebrazo, soltando un suspiro contenido de satisfacción. Sostuvo el parche en su lugar por un momento mientras se fijaba a su piel. Dulce, _dulce_ nicotina.

Podía sentir el parche liberarse lentamente en sus poros. Era como una esponja a lo largo del desierto. Uno, ciertamente, no sería suficiente. Alargó la mano hacia la caja que había abandonado tan a la ligera. Tan pronto como tuvo un firme control sobre él, se dio cuenta de la marcha demasiado familiar de pasos en la escalera. Sherlock se congeló y escuchó atentamente.

Un paso pesado. Sólo uno. John estaba solo.

Sherlock dejó la caja en el suelo y se dio la vuelta en una rabieta, de cara al respaldo al sofá, sus rodillas a la altura del pecho. Consideró cerrar los ojos y fingir dormir, pero decidió no hacerlo. Escuchó la puerta del piso abrirse y la voz de John llenó la habitación.

—¡Sherlock! ¿Estás de-? Ah, ahí estás.

Sherlock resopló un poco. Su tono era menos que divertido.

—Sí, claramente estoy despierto.

—¿No vas a preguntarme cómo me fue en mi cita, entonces?— dijo John, avanzando hacia la cocina.

—Obviamente no tan bien como hubieses esperado. De lo contrario no estarías de vuelta tan pronto.

—Son sobre las once— John dijo desde la cocina.

—Precisamente. No regresas hasta después de la una o dos.

—¿Por qué lo sabes? No importa. No quiero saber. Solo... ¿quieres una taza de té?

Sherlock gruñó y se dio la vuelta, estirándose un poco.

—Dos de azúcar.

—Lo sé.

Sherlock se sentó y cruzó los brazos. Una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios. De hecho, estaba bastante satisfecho de que la cita de John no hubiese ido tan bien. Tal vez eso lo dejaría fuera de la práctica por un tiempo. Se levantó y se escabulló a través de la sala de estar, dentro de la cocina. Quería ver a John y medir con exactitud lo decepcionante que había sido la noche.

John estaba llegando, tomando las tazas de té cuando Sherlock se acercó y se desplomó sin miramientos en la mesa de la cocina. Sherlock lo miró por un segundo.

_El cabello ligeramente alborotado. Hubo otras manos que sólo las de John. Un débil aroma floral. Perfume. Un persistente manchón rojo en sus labios. Besándose, por lo menos. Un bolsillo de su pantalón estaba hacia afuera. El condón que John siempre lleva en una cita. No estaba ahí._

—¿Te la follaste en el baño o en el callejón detrás del restaurante? De cualquier manera, _mi_ John Watson. Qué descortés de tu parte.

John enderezó la espalda hasta que crujió audiblemente, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y hablando a través de sus dientes apretados, aún de espaldas a Sherlock.

—Ninguno, para tu información.

—¡Oh, vamos! No puedes ocultármelo a _mí_.

John llevó las tazas y las bajó, colocando las bolsas de té en ellos. Dos terrones de azúcar en la taza de Sherlock, ninguno en la suya. Se giró hacia Sherlock.

—No lo hice— dijo, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Necesito destacar todo? Puedo olerla como si estuviera a tu lado.

—¿Y? Eso no quiere decir que me la follé en un callejón.

—En el baño, entonces.

—¡No! _Jesús,_ Sherlock. No me la tiré. Aunque lo hubiera hecho. Maldita sea, lo hubiera hecho. No llevaba ninguna protección.

—Puedo verlo por el estado de tu bolsillo.

John suspiró, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y colocándolo bien.

—El que usualmente tengo ahí no estaba.

—¿Así que sólo la _besaste_ en el callejón? Bueno, eso está mucho mejor. Eres prácticamente un caballero de brillante armadura. Sir Watson, el Besador del Callejón.

—¿Importa de todos modos?— John dijo, dirigiéndose a verter el té en la tetera ya hirviendo.

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué esta conversación?

—Siempre me dices que los _amigos_ están interesados en los detalles mundanos de la vida del otro.

John se acercó a la mesa de la cocina, colocando la taza de té de Sherlock delante de él y tomó el asiento de enfrente.

—Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, supongo que sí.

—Tú tocaste el tema en primer lugar, después de todo. No preguntaré sobre tu cita. Puedes compartir la información con libertad.

John lo pensó por un momento y suspiró.

—Sí, supongo que lo hice, ¿no es cierto?

—Hmm— Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, tomando un sorbo de su té.

—¿Asumo que pasaste la noche de mal humor en el sofá?

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—No me puse de mal humor.

—Claro, claro. Acurrucado en el sofá como un bebé, porque tu compañero salió por la noche y no se quedó para tu entretenimiento. Eso no es ponerse de mal humor.

—No sé por qué insistes en seguir con esta práctica aburrida, en primer lugar.

—¿Qué, las citas?

—Sí, las citas. ¿Qué más?

John rodó los ojos, frotándose la frente con la mano libre.

—Es _divertido_, Sherlock. A veces es bueno conocer gente interesante.

—Conoces un montón de gente. Y nadie más interesante que yo, de todos modos.

John sacudió la cabeza con una luminosa sonrisa.

—Supongo que no lo son, ¿verdad? Pero es _lindo_, ya sabes. Sentarse en un restaurante. Comer una cena. Disfrutar de una conversación. Acercarte a alguien.

—Lo hacemos todo el tiempo.

—No, tú te sientas y piensas sobre asesinos y acertijos mientras yo como solo.

—La digestión desacelera mi mente. Ya lo sabes.

—No es lo mismo de todos modos, Sherlock. Ese es el punto. Salir a comer en pareja y t_ener una cita_ son dos cosas diferentes.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, el besuqueo, por ejemplo.

Sherlock arqueó la ceja.

—¿Vas a las citas para besar?

—Bueno, no. Quiero decir, sí, pero, eso no es todo en ello...

—Esa es la única actividad que indicaste que hace lo hace diferente de una cena normal.

John suspiró y agitó su mano sobre sus mechones rubios, restaurando algunos de ellos a un lugar más adecuado.

—Es la _intimación._

—Es una práctica perfectamente ridícula.

—¿Las citas o besarse?

—Ambas.

John bajó la cabeza por encima de su taza de té medio vacía.

—No te estoy convenciendo, ¿no?

—No veo cómo pierdes tu cabeza con alguna mujer al azar suponiendo que será agradable.

—Cristo, Sherlock. ¡No es sólo _perder la cabeza_ con cada mujer que llega! Es parte de las citas. Conocer a alguien, acercarse más. Sentirse conectados.

—No veo lo interesante. Me parece totalmente repulsivo.

John se detuvo un momento antes de mirar hacia arriba, directamente a su compañero de piso.

—¿Has...? ¡_No_! ¡Sherlock! ¿Me estás diciendo que tú _nunca_...?

Sherlock estaba bebiendo a toda prisa cuando dejó su taza, cerca de derramar unas gotas.

—¡No, por supuesto que sí!

—Un besito a tu madre no cuenta. Y tampoco aquel pequeño en la mejilla de aquella mujer, Adler.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio por un segundo antes de aclararse la garganta.

—¿Por qué lo iba a querer de todos modos? Suena horrible.

John trató de ahogas su risa, pero fracasó miserablemente. Después de unos momentos, la contuvo.

—Ejem... lo siento. Yo... lo siento. Yo no..., quiero decir. Bueno, supongo que tú eres _tú_, así que...

—¿Y qué estás tratando de decirme?

—¡Nada! Sólo... que si hay alguien en el mundo que no disfruta de un beso fundamentado exclusivamente en la mera observación, debes ser tú.

—No hay valor en ello, por lo tanto ¿por qué debería perder mí tiempo?

—Sherlock. No hay valor en ello— John dijo, de repente sentimental —¿Alguna vez has... estado cerca de alguien? Es increíblemente íntimo. Y romántico. Y caliente. Te hace _sentir_... bueno, vivo.

—Estoy vivo, y por lo tanto ya _me siento_ vivo. Tu argumento no es válido.

—¿No quieres estar _cerca_ de alguien? ¿_Cualquiera_?

Sherlock bajó la cabeza. Su taza de té ahora vacía. La empujó hacia John.

—Eres imposible— John murmuró.

—No, soy lógico.

John tomó la taza de té y la empujó hacia sí. En un trago, terminó su contenido y se levantó, caminando hacia el lavabo. Sherlock vio a John mientras atendía la pequeña pila de platos. En silencio, se puso de pie, haciendo camino poco a poco hacia donde estaba John. Sherlock sólo estaba a un pelo de distancia de él antes de que John lo notara. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, sus mejillas ruborizadas.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo?— John balbuceó.

Sherlock giró la cabeza hacia un lado y estudió los músculos de la cara de John. Su expresión era de sorpresa, sin duda, pero había algo más detrás de esos ojos.

—Me preguntaste si quería estar _cerca_ de alguien.

—Ah, sí. Lo hice— Las manos de John se sostenían contra la encimera de la cocina. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo prácticamente en su pecho.

—Bien— Sherlock comenzó, con total naturalidad.

—¿B-bien?— John miró hacia arriba, tratando de descifrar el fulgor en los ojos de Sherlock.

—No me gusta cuando vas a citas.

—Yo... tengo citas.

—No me gusta cuando llegas a casa y puedo decir que una mujer estuvo sobre ti.

—Bueno... no estoy a gusto con tipos, así que... las mujeres son la única opción— John se rió entre dientes ligeramente.

Sherlock respiró hondo. Enderezó su cuerpo como si hubiera sido golpeado. Hizo una mueca un momento, por instinto, pero se contuvo y su expresión cambió a una de cuidado, neutral. Asintió con la cabeza antes de dar vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación.

John estaba con la boca abierta.

—¿Qu-?

_¿Qué había pasado?_ Era el único pensamiento en su mente.

—¿Sherlock?— llamó.

Sherlock siguió caminando sin siquiera pararse. John se impulsó desde la encimera de la cocina y corrió tras él, sujetándolo del brazo en el pasillo entre la cocina y el dormitorio de Sherlock.

—Oye— comenzó suavemente, tratando de persuadirlo a darse vuelta.

—¿Qué?— Sherlock se dio vuelta con furia.

John dejó su brazo y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué... fue eso? ¿Allá?

—No seas idiota, John— Sherlock hervía.

—Yo... no lo entiendo.

_—Yo_ sí— Sherlock murmuró, empezando a dar la vuelta otra vez.

—¡Oye!— dijo John, agarrándolo por el brazo por segunda vez —¡Para eso! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

Sherlock estaba furioso y la humillación crecía más allá de su control.

—¿Qué más podrías, posiblemente, decir?— gritó, inclinándose hacia adelante y se elevó sobre John.

John regresó el tono, mirando hacia arriba a Sherlock.

—¿Qué diablos está mal contigo?

—De acuerdo a la medicina moderna, tengo un trastorno mental que inhibe mis interacciones sociales, por lo tanto, soy un psicópata. Pero tú ya lo sabes. Así que sólo puedo suponer que te refieres a mi estado actual intensificado por la ira, a lo que debo responder, ¿eres _tan denso_?

John tragó una vez, tomando una inhalación profunda.

—Quiero decir, ¿qué fue eso? En la cocina. Entre... ¿_tú y yo_...?

Sherlock retrocedió un poco, lentamente recuperando el control sobre sí mismo. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró a la pared, justo encima de la cabeza de John.

—Tú preguntaste si alguna vez sentí el deseo de estar cerca de alguien. Cualquiera. No. No _cualquiera_. Pero alguien. Sí. _Alguien_. ¿Es necesario que te lo deletree?

La mandíbula de John volvió a caer. Trató de improvisar una frase, pero su mente estaba borrosa y confusa.

—Yo... eh... Yo... no... uhm...

—Totalmente. Bueno, tu respuesta fue muy clara en la cocina. Tu no estás 'a gusto con tipos'. Por lo tanto, si me disculpas, creo que hemos dicho todo lo que era necesario decir.

Sherlock bajó la mirada y se volvió por tercera vez. Y por tercera vez, John lo tomó del brazo. Pero esta vez, John no sólo giró a Sherlock para verlo a la cara. John tomó al esbelto hombre de la cintura, jaló de él, puso un brazo al rededor de su cuello y lo besó. Un suave, dulce y sencillo beso, antes de que John se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se alejó, echándose atrás a unos pocos metros.

—Oh, Dios. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Yo... no debí haber hecho eso. Lo siento— John tartamudeó varias veces.

Sherlock estaba aturdido. Sus labios ligeramente separados mientras inhalaba, con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro.

—¿J-John?

—No fue mi intención... lo siento mucho. ¡Es sólo que...! Bueno...

Sherlock parpadeó varias veces, su brillante mente trataba desesperadamente darle sentido a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Bueno...?

—Bueno. Uhm. Yo... cuando dije... lo que dije... sobre los tipos... no era lo que quería _decirte—_ La cabeza de John aún estaba gacha, pero sus ojos inclinados hacia Sherlock.

—¿Tú... no lo hiciste?

—No...

Sherlock tragó saliva. Se sentía débil y cálido. Su frecuencia cardiaca aumentó y podía sentir un ligero rubor en su pálido rostro.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir...?

—Yo...— John dio un paso hacia Sherlock, acortando la distancia que había creado su reacción —Yo realmente no... con hombres _atractivos_... pero... tú no eres exactamente un hombre ordinario.

—Ah...— Sherlock respondió lentamente, sus ojos directos en John.

—Sí... así que... sí. Lo siento, sin embargo. Sobre lo de hace un segundo... no debí haberlo hecho...

—No tienes razón para disculparte.

—No podría ayudarme... no podría soportar la idea de que pienses que...

—¿Pensar qué?

—Que no te atrae.

—¿Así que tú no?

—Supongo que... bueno, sí.

Sherlock inhaló. El olor del perfume lo abrumó, y fue alcanzado por una intensa rabia.

—¿Por qué, John? ¿Por qué entonces? ¿Por qué las citas? ¿Y esas mujeres? ¿_Por qué_?

—¡No trataba de hacerte daño! No sabía... si sentías lo mismo...

—¿Así que desfilaste por ahí con un montón de mujeres, con qué fin?

—¿Para seguir adelante? Supongo. No pensé que... bueno, a cualquiera le puede ocurrir. Tú estás _casado_ _con_ _tu_ _trabajo_ y todo eso. Y digo, nunca has mostrado interés en nada ni remotamente romántico.

—¿_Seguir adelante_?

—Sí.

—Pero... ¿qué pasa si no quiero que sigas adelante? ¿Qué pasa si quiero que te quedes? ¿Aquí mismo? ¿Conmigo?

—Bueno... entonces no lo hago. Seguir adelante, es decir... voy a... quedarme.

Sherlock sonrió y John sonrió de vuelta. Se situó increíblemente cerca, cada uno sintiendo el calor irradiado por el otro.

—Yo... no me importa, sabes— Sherlock susurró.

—¿No te importa qué?— John preguntó.

—El beso.

—Oh— John sintió que sus mejillas volverse color rosa.

—No es tan horrible como había pensado originalmente. Ni tan repulsivo. Por el contrario, ni horrible ni repugnante en absoluto. Fue... _lindo_.

—_Lindo_...— John soltó una risita.

—Podría necesitar más pruebas antes de poder llegar a una firme conclusión sobre el asunto, sin embargo— Sherlock se inclinó, su boca revoloteando cerca de la de John.

John sonrió —Nada romántico.

—Por ti, tal vez pueda aprender un poco sobre el tema.

John pasó su lengua por su labio inferior inconscientemente. Sherlock lo notó.

—Así que...— John murmuró, apenas audible.

—Así que.

—¿Estamos...?

—¿Estamos qué, John?

—¿Qué pasará ahora?

—Voy a besarte.

Con eso, Sherlock cerró la brecha entre él y John, tomando el rostro del médico entre sus manos y lo besó intensamente. Sherlock abrió la boca fácilmente y John siguió su ejemplo, cada uno explorando al otro con la lengua. Sherlock se burló y se metió en la boca de John, empujando y dando masajes. John envolvió con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre más alto, un mano extendida hacia arriba, enterrándola en los oscuros rizos. Después de un minuto apasionado, el beso se rompió, pero ambos aún estaban directamente uno contra el otro.

—¿Dónde... aprendiste a hacer _eso_?— John le preguntó, sonriendo.

Sherlock levantó una ceja, como única respuesta. Luego bajó las manos a los hombros de John y lo empujó contra la pared del pasillo, tomando los brazos del médico y fijándolos sobre su cabeza con una mano. Sherlock le dio un beso de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez, su mano libre corriendo por el pecho de John. Un pequeño gemido salió de la parte posterior de la garganta de John.

El detective rompió el beso, satisfecho con el efecto que estaba teniendo, y comenzó a lamer y chupar el cuello de John. John inhaló con un asombroso suspiro, su pecho subiendo y bajando. La mano libre de Sherlock encontró un camino hacia el suéter de John y arañó suavemente la suave piel.

—Oh, Dios...— John maulló.

Sherlock aún podía oler el perfume de aquella _mujer_ sobre John. _Su_ John. Suyo con certeza, ahora. Quería eliminar todo rastro que había dejado en él. Comenzó con su suéter, que sacó por sobre la cabeza de John antes de que éste lo notara. Entonces comenzó con los pantalones de John.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo?— John jadeaba pesadamente.

—¿Qué parece que hago?— Sherlock contestó, desabrochando los pantalones de John para arrancarlos lejos.

—¿Sherlock... estás... seguro?

Sherlock lo besó apasionadamente en respuesta. El detective deslizó la lengua un poco sobre los labios de John, deteniéndose para mordisquear el labio inferior de John. Llevó una mano hacia abajo y agarró la entrepierna de John.

_—Sí_.

John se tambaleó hacia adelante por el toque, volviendo a conectar sus labios con los de Sherlock y desgarró febrilmente la ropa del otro. Sherlock echó los hombros hacia atrás encogiendo los hombros y su bata cayó al suelo desordenadamente. John tiró de la suave camiseta de algodón y la jaló sobre el hombre alto antes de envolver los dedos alrededor de la cintura de sus pantalones y empujarlos hacia el suelo.

Sus manos explorando con avidez. Sherlock presionó a John de vuelta a la pared, frotándose lentamente sobre él. John gimió de placer cada vez que se presionaba, besando el cuello y pecho de Sherlock. Comenzó con sus manos en la espalda del más alto, amasando y masajeando hacia abajo hasta llegar a los pantalones. Lentamente, sus dedos avanzaron hasta la banda antes de tomar el trasero de Sherlock enteramente en sus manos, apretando.

—Mmm...— Sherlock gimió ruidosamente. Agarró los pantalones de John y los rasgó, dejándolo completamente desudo. Se empujó contra él con firmeza, presionando sus cuerpos lo más que pudo —Tú eres _mío_, John Watson— gruñó en su voz de barítono.

—Sí— jadeó John —Tuyo. Todo tuyo.

—Sólo _mío_.

—Sólo tuyo.

Sherlock tomó la considerable erección de John con una mano y la acarició bruscamente, en seguida.

—Sólo yo puedo tocarte— Sherlock gruñó.

—¡Oh, Dios...! Sí... Justo tú... Sólo tú... Sólo te quiero a ti...

Sherlock atacó la nuca desnuda de John con fervor. John se agachó y despojó de sus pantalones a Sherlock, ambos ahora desnudos.

—Quiero que todos lo sepan. Que estás _prohibido_.

—Prohibido...— John repitió, jadeando.

Sherlock besaba y chupaba el cuello de John hasta que hubo profundos hematomas de color púrpura en su piel.

_—Sherlock_... joder, _Cristo_...

Sherlock sonrió maliciosamente. Escuchar a John llamarlo por su nombre era más que suficiente para hacerlo más difícil para él. Mordisqueó la carne cerca de la clavícula de John.

—¿De quién eres?— Cuestionó.

—Tuyo— John respondió sin aliento.

—¿De quién?— Sherlock se mofó.

—Maldito, _tuyo_. Todo _tuyo_. _Sólo tuyo_. _Te_ pertenezco a _ti—_ John tragó para respirar entre sus frases.

—Correcto— Sherlock contestó, poniendo las manos en las caderas de John y empujando contra él.

—Oh, Dios... _fóllame_...— John suplicó, arañando la espalda de Sherlock.

—Con mucho gusto.

Sherlock volteó al médico por las caderas para colocarlo frente a la pared. El hombre más alto se puso de rodillas frente a él, besándolo en la espalda mientras lo hacía. Agarró las nalgas de John, una en cada mano y masajeó, apartándolas suavemente. Trazando con un largo dedo alrededor del borde del agujero fruncido de John, enviando un escalofrío a la espina dorsal del doctor y haciendo que sus rodillas se debilitaran. Poco a poco, Sherlock besó y tocó con su lengua alrededor de la entrada de John.

John suplicó en palabras entrecortadas. Y Sherlock se obligó a mover su lengua ligeramente al principio. Las suplicas de John pasaron de ser semi coherentes palabras a completas galimatías cuando Sherlock lo empujó hacia un lado. Después de un momento, Sherlock se retiró, teniendo uno de sus dedos largos en su boca. Apretó suavemente a John, su cuerpo en un principio resistió a la intrusión, pero después de un momento se volvió acogedor y lo llamaba a su interior.

Sherlock se maravilló por la intensidad de la sensación. Metió el dedo hasta el nudillo y luego al segundo, retorciéndolos ligeramente. Podía _sentir_ a John pulsando en torno a él. Cada pequeño estremecimiento, no importa cuán minúsculo, creó una ola de sensaciones. Cuando la tensión abandonó el cuerpo de John, Sherlock movió con facilidad su dedo, disfrutando de la sensación de John temblando a su alrededor. Lentamente, quitó su dedo, casi totalmente, antes de empujarlo nuevamente dentro.

Todo el cuerpo de John fue sacudido por el calor. Temblaba sin control. Lo único que podía hacer era repetir las palabras —¡Mas...! ¡_Sherlock_...! ¡Dios...! _¡Más_..._!_— una y otra vez. Y el detective lo complació, metiendo su dedo dentro y fuera rítmicamente, a continuación, añadió otro dedo, en un movimiento de tijera repetidamente. Sherlock sintió cuando llegó a un punto particular en el interior de John. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionó al toque. Golpeó ese lugar con regularidad, complaciendo a John. Las extremidades de John comenzaron a temblar.

—¡Oh Dios, Sherlock...! ¡Voy a...!

Con eso, Sherlock removió ambos dedos y rápidamente giró a John de las caderas. Todavía estaba de rodillas y se encontró con la dolorosa erección de John en su rostro, gotas pre-seminales brotaban de la cabeza. Sherlock no pudo ayudarse cuando tomó todo de John en su boca con avidez, lamiendo el delicioso líquido. Pero entonces, se detuvo y se puso de pie.

—Oh, no puedes haber acabado tan pronto— Sherlock sonrió.

John gimió un poco cuando agarró a Sherlock por el cuello y tiró de él para un beso, empujándolo contra él.

—¡Ah, ah, ah!— Sherlock se burló, alejándose, con su esbelto dedo apuntando hacia abajo.

Miró directamente a los ojos de John, mandándolo con su mirada. John inmediatamente se arrodilló y se llevó la considerable excitación de Sherlock a su boca. Sherlock arqueó la espalda, sintiendo la cálida humedad de John rodeándolo. Ya estaba bastante cerca del límite, y sólo quería a John para que le proporcionara un poco de lubricación, pero lo que estaba haciendo era mucho mejor.

John tomó las bolas de Sherlock con una mano, amasando suavemente. Con la otra mano, lo acarició desde la base hasta la punta, usando su lengua en dirección opuesta de su caricia y haciendo una pausa para aspirar en su cabeza. Las manos de Sherlock encontraron su camino el cabello rubio de John y lo retiró. Estaba comenzando a sentir una chispa de calor en la boca del estómago, una señal de advertencia.

—¡J-John...! ¡Oh, Dios...! Para... ¡para, para, _para_...!

El médico hizo lo que se le dijo, volviendo sobre sus pies, esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Sherlock se tomó un momento para serenarse, para traerse de vuelta así mismo muy ligeramente desde el límite. Cerró los ojos y sintió a John acercarse a él, dejando marcas propias en la piel de Sherlock. Sherlock rasguñó la espalda de John, clavando sus uñas, dejando un rastro de arañazos. John pellizco en respuesta, y tiró de Sherlock nuevamente en el momento, sus ojos abiertos y salvajes.

Empujó a John nuevamente contra la pared y lo agarró de las caderas, elevándolo en el aire. Su delgado cuerpo no hizo justicia a los músculos subyacentes. Sherlock levantó a John con facilidad. John envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del delgado hombre, sus brazos al rededor de su cuello. Una vez que John fue movilizado entre la pared y él, Sherlock liberó una mano y alineó su erección contra la entrada de John. Sherlock miró a John y le dio un beso. John asintió con la cabeza fervientemente.

—¿Listo...?

—Oh, mierda _sí_.

Sherlock empujó sus caderas un poco hacia adelante, metiendo poco a poco la punta de sí mismo en John. John dejó escapar su aliento, agarrando con fuerza a Sherlock en sus brazos. Sherlock continuó su avance, constantemente empujando hacia el interior, con la sensación de la suavidad vibrante rodeándole y engulléndolo. John hizo una mueca y mordió el hombro de Sherlock, dejando una impresión color rojo brillante y débiles huellas de sangre.

—¿Estás bien?— Exigió Sherlock.

—Sí...— John besó la herida que involuntariamente acababa de hacer —Jodidamente _fantástico_... no pares...

Sherlock se retiró lentamente, con cautela, antes de empujar de nuevo, esta vez apuntando directamente a ese punto, recordándolo. Le dió con precisión. John tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando la pared, y al mismo tiempo apretó aún más sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock.

—Oh, Dios mío..._ justo ahí_... hazlo de nuevo... oh, Dios por favor, _por favor_, hazlo de nuevo...— John imploró.

Sherlock se detuvo, apenas en el interior de John y se preparó para otro empuje.

—Soy el único que conoce dónde está ese lugar...— gruñó —Sólo yo... soy el único que te hará sentir _esto_...

—Sí... sólo tú. Eres el único... por favor... oh, por favor, _Sherlock_...

Sherlock besó con pasión a John y se metió de nuevo, más rápido esta vez, golpeando a John en el lugar exacto. John se quejó en la boca de Sherlock, dando a sus besos cada vez más fervientes un eco de placer. Sherlock gruñó con cada salto, moviéndose más rápido y más duro. Un brazo envolvió la cintura de John, golpeando contra la pared del bolsillo. Cada vez que Sherlock se estrellaba contra John, la propia erección del mico atrapada entre sus calientes y pegajoso cuerpos, frotándose al mismo tiempo con las caderas de Sherlock.

—Estoy tan... tan cerca... Sherlock... oh, sólo un poco más...— John suspiró y exhaló, apenas capaz de decir con voz entrecortada unas cuantas palabras.

Sherlock quitó la mano de la pared y tomó a John, bombeando furiosamente. Sus propias embestidas eran salvajes y desesperadas. Golpeó entrando y saliendo de John con furia, gritando de alegría.

—Yo... oh, mierda... ¡me vengo...!— John gritó, lanzando una corriente para después disparar un torrente de blanco esperma caliente. Sherlock le acarició a través de cada ola de orgasmo, sintiéndose por encima del límite también. Podía sentir la tensión de John y los espasmos que lo rodeaban. Entes de que John terminara, Sherlock terminó dentro de él, ardiente y fuerte. Los dos se quedaron jadeando mientras cabalgaban aún con sus orgasmos.

Sherlock se retiró, permitiéndole a John poner sus pies en el suelo y cayó de rodillas. Lamió toda la venida que John tenía en su estómago con una lujuria codiciosa, murmurando una y otra vez —_Mío...—_ John miró con asombro y adoración antes de hundirse hasta las rodillas y así encontrarse con él en un beso frenético.

Se despeinaron y se tiraron en el suelo del pasillo, estirándose y arqueándose y jadeando y besándose. John cayó en su espalda, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Sherlock se colocó a su lado, situado debajo de su barbilla, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de John. Acarició el pecho de John, ausente, envolviendo sus piernas, juntas. John llevó su brazo al rededor de él y tiró de la delgada forma de Sherlock hasta tenerlo más cerca, dejando su mano sobre la cadera del detective.

Sherlock inhaló profundamente. John olía a él ahora. A sudor y a sexo y a Sherlock. Sonrió ante la idea, colocando sus dedos sobre los moretones que había hecho en el cuello de John.

—Estos serán una discusión muy popular cuando vayas a trabajar mañana— Sherlock comentó con sorna.

John se echó a reír.

—Probablemente— dijo él, girando un poco la cabeza para besar la frente de Sherlock.

Sherlock cerró los ojos durante el breve momento que duró el beso, apreciando el sentimiento de cada movimiento de John.

—Bueno, puedes decirles. Ahora eres mío. _Sólo mío_.

—Sólo tuyo— John repitió, apretándose a él.

—¿No más mujeres?— Sherlock preguntó, pidiendo en voz baja.

—No puedo compararlo ahora. Ni siquiera es justo— John se echó a reír un poco.

—¿No más citas?

—No soñaría con eso. Soy todo tuyo— John lo acarició para tranquilizarlo.

—Bien— Sherlock lo acarició de vuelta, acomodándose en su confortable abrazo.

—¿Y Sherlock?

—¿Hmm?— Sherlock respondió, sin levantar la vista.

—Eres mío, también.


End file.
